Buckaroo
by SullieBee
Summary: Song-fic: "Buckaroo" by Rodney Atkins. This is about Draco and his son, Scorpius. Draco is OOC, because he is nice and crys a little. Shows what Scorpius thinks about his father. The s-word is said twice. I don't own the song or Harry Potter!


**A/N. Hi, Sullie here. This is a song-fic to the song "Buckaroo" by Rodney Atkins, and it is about Draco and his son, Scorpius. I own neither Harry Potter nor the song, no matter how hard I have been wishing for them.**

**BTW, I have to use the s-word twice in this story, and I am not a cusser, so I really don't like that, but I really wanted to write this song-fic, so I kinda had to. Sorry if it offends anyone, but please don't let that stop you from reading!**

**There are some miles per hour vs. kilometers per hour conversions in here, customary to metric (I use customary, since I am from the United States)**

**And there are also some prices that I converted. They are converted from U.S. Dollars to British Pounds, because the U.K. is where the Malfoys live.**

**And I will update ****_"The Biggest Secret" _tomorrow, I think, or Tuesday, so that's good. I was writing this when this idea came into my head, and it wouldn't stop bugging me, so I wrote it. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Drivin' through town just my boy and me  
With a Happy Meal in his booster seat  
Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone.

"Hey, Scorpius, do you wanna go into town with me and get some stuff for mummy?" I asked my four year old son.

"Yeah, daddy! Can I sit up front?" he asked, with a hopeful look on his face. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Yes, but you have to sit in the car seat."

"Okay," he replied, giddy. "It's worth it!"

He hopped in the car and strapped himself in. He only needed to see me strap him in one time before he picked it up. That's where Hermione's genes show through, I guess.

After we picked up some stuff for Hermione, it was about lunch time.

"So, Buckaroo, where do you wanna eat?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's! Oh, please, daddy, please?" he begged.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I am really glad that Hermione convinced me to move onto a muggle farm. The barn is a good place to be alone. Besides, living with muggles, I understand muggle money a lot better.

It was 12:15 when we pulled into the drove threw.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's this is Jeff, would you like to try our McDouble?"

"Er…I'm not sure, give us a sec…" I said to the speaker. "What do you want Scorp?"

"Oh…can I get a Happy Meal?" he yelled to the speaker. "With chicken nuggets and fries and an orange drink and a toy?"

"Sure, little buddy."

"Anything else?" it asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I want a Double Cheeseburger Extra Value Meal with everything on it, light Mayo and a large soft drink."

"Is that all?" asked the speaker.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that'll be $16.07 **(A/N. about £10.67)**, please drive to the first window." When we drove up, a scrawny 17 year old was standing there.

"$16.07." he said. I pulled out my credit card and handed it to him. He swiped it and handed it back. "Next window." In this window was a 23 year old girl. She was putting together Scorp's Happy Meal.

"What kind of toy do you want?" She asked Scorpius.

"Er…which toys do you have?

"Well, we're doing a Harry Potter theme this month. Would you like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape?" said the speaker.

"OH! I want all of them!" yelled Scorpius. Great, more money spent, not that it matters, of course.

"Er…" she was stuck; she didn't know what to say. Great, Potters even popular in the muggle world. Hermione wrote books about their adventures and they spread like bonfires. Even in the muggle world. Apparently, everybody liked them. And goodness knows, Scorpius will want a toy that's of his mummy and me and his aunts and uncles and godfathers.

"Ma'am, I will pay $10 **(A/N. about £6.63)** extra for every toy, please. Just…think about it as your tip." Her eyes widened with the prospect of a $70 **(A/N. about £46.47)** tip.

"Sure…just…let me get them." When she left, I noticed I didn't have any cash.

"Shit!" I said quietly. I hurriedly took out my wand and conjured up some money. She came back. "Here ya go." I said, handing her the money, her handing me the toys and our food.

"Th–thanks, sir. P–please come again." We drove off.

"Oh daddy! Thank you!" said Scorpius, reaching for the bag of toys.

"Ah ah ah. You can't have the toys until your nuggets are gone." I said, becoming serious dad for a moment. Wouldn't Hermione be proud?

"Okay, daddy." said Scorp. He started eating his four piece nuggets as fast as he could...but not fast enough.

**A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.  
His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my four year old said a four letter word  
It started with "S" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"**

We were riding along, me eating my Cheeseburger, Scorpius eating his fries, when it happened. As a good driver, I was watching the road, and the traffic lights, going a safe 45 miles per hour **(A/N. about 72 kilometers per hour)** when a green traffic light completely skipped the yellow phase and went to red, a.k.a. STOP. I slammed on my breaks, and mumbled under my breath about how messy the truck would be. Good thing I knew magic… Scorpius' fries were everywhere and his orange drink had spilt all over his lap and my floor. I would fix it when we got home.

"Shit!" said Scorpius. I…was…shocked. He's four! And he said the s-word! Something had to be done, what if Hermione heard him?

"Scorp, where in the world did you learn to talk like that?" I asked him. I was so surprised when he said,

"You, daddy."

**He said, "I've been watching you, Dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do.  
So I've been watching you."**

"You are just so cool, and everything you do is awesome, I wanna be just like you when I'm older."

"Really?" I asked him. I was touched.

"Yeah, I mean, you call me 'Buckaroo', and I always eat all my food, cause you do, and you're really tall." He was right. I am 6' 6".

"Whenever we go out somewhere you always buy me stuff. Like these toys. And we both love putting on our camo pants and cowboy boots and showing off for mummy. I wanna do whatever you do dad, so I'm watching you. I wanna learn more about how to be an amazing dad when I grow up, so I watch you." I nearly cried. I was always scared that I would end up like my father. Apparently, I didn't and I was so happy.

I smiled at my little Buckaroo, said, "Thanks, Scorp." And drove back home.

**We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."**

When we got back home, I cleaned my truck, and walked Scorpius into the house, handing him the bag of toys. I kissed Hermione, handing her her bag of stuff, while telling her I was going to the barn. I had never been really religious as a kid, but we recently started going to church, and I really liked how comforting it was to know that there was someone out there who cared for me and would listen to me.

"Lord, please help me. I'm so stupid. Help my stupid self. Amen." Okay, so I haven't gotten the praying thing down yet, but still.

**Just this side of bedtime later that night  
Turnin' on my son's Scooby-Doo nightlight.  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"**

At 7:30 it was time for me and Hermione to put out Buckaroo to bed. I picked him up and laid him in the bed. Hermione came up and kissed him goodnight, pulled the covers up to his chin, then walked out of the room. I kissed him goodnight too, and turned around to turn on his Scooby-Doo night light. Hermione had gotten him obsessed with that show, and he just had to have the light. He said he feels safe with it. Whatever, I always thought the dog was somewhat of a coward…

When I turned back around, Scorpius was climbing out of his bed. Just before I was going to ask what he was doing, he got down on his knees, at the side of his bed. He folded his hands and closed his eyes, and started talking to God, like he had known him his whole life.

"Dear God, you are amazing. Thanks for an awesome daddy and a pretty mummy. Amen." He then opened his eyes, stood up and got back in bed. I was not even trying to hold back tears.

"Scorp?" I asked him.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Where did you learn to pray like that?"

"You, daddy." was his answer.

**He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We like fixin' things and holding momma's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you"**

"I kinda followed you to the barn today, and I heard you praying, and I thought that if you prayed, then I should too. I wanna be just like you, daddy. Like when we go somewhere with mummy, we both like to hold her hand! Or if something accidentally breaks, you'll help me with magic to fix it! It's so fun! I wanna be as tall as you, and do everything you do!"

**With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug.  
Said, "My little bear is growin' up."  
And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."**

He had hardly finished speaking when I ran to him and whisked him up into a giant hug. Tears were flowing out of my eyes.

"You are growing up so fast." I choked out, tears running down my face.

"Don't cry, daddy. Besides, when I'm big, I'll still know what to do."

"You will?" I asked. "How?"

**"'Cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
By then I'll be strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do.  
'Cause I've been watchin' you."**

"Because Daddy, I've been watching you. When I'm your age I will be as strong as Superman, just like you. I will eat all my vegetables and grow 8 feet tall! We will be just alike!"

"Superman, eh?" I said. "You mean like this?" I waved my wand and my khaki pants and green tee-shirt changed into a fully-fledged Superman costume. My hair even had the curl. Scorpius' blue onesie changed into a smaller Superman costume. He was my mini-me except for the eyes. He had Hermione's eyes.

"Awesome!" he yelled. He started running around his room with his arms out in front of him, acting like, well, Superman.

"That's my buckaroo." I said, before joining him in his game.

* * *

**A/N. I hope you liked it. I just quickly wrote it, so thanks for reading. Now why not press that button right below my rambling, huh?**


End file.
